Playing With Knives
by Zandorv
Summary: Just as police begin to think Jigsaw's killing games are unbeatable, there is another survivor. Bryan Wells, a timid and fearful man, kills his only friend to survive.


A/N: Okay, I wrote this a long time ago, before Saw III came out, so keep that in mind as you read.

A psychologist walks down the hallway of a psychiatric ward, talking to his assistant and reading a clipboard.

PSYCHOLOGIST: This case is a bit different from the others we've seen today.

ASSISTANT: How so, sir?

PSYCHOLOGIST: It's a typical trauma case, but the cause of trauma is highly unusual. In fact, I think there is only one other like it. Are you aware that there was another survivor of the Jigsaw Killer's game?

ASSISTANT: (looking surprised) We're going to see him, sir?

PSYCHOLOGIST: Yes. So in this patient's case, please stand back and let me do all the work. Take detailed notes on what he says.

The psychologist opens the door to the cell, and they both enter. There is a table with two chairs in the middle of the room, set up for the occasion. A man sits in one of the chairs, shaking slightly. The assistant steps back against the wall and watches. The psychologist sits in the other chair to talk to him.

PSYCHOLOGIST: Bryan, when you feel mentally and emotionally ready, please tell me what this person did to you.

BRYAN: (hesitates and shudders before beginning) One of my friends wanted me to jog with him. I was busy that day, but I didn't refuse.

The camera fades in or transitions to Bryans memory. A man walks up to Bryan, clapping him on the back and grinning. This is RILEY.

RILEY: (acts very, even overly, friendly) Hey, Bryan! How are you?

BRYAN: (inwardly sighs, it shows on his face) You have a favor to ask of me? What is it?

RILEY: Yeah, um, I really need to run today, but my usual partner is sick, and I don't have the dedication to do it on my own. (he obviously uses Bryan for the pettiest of issues)

BRYAN: Riley, I'm really busy today, and I'm not even that good of a runner, so, please-

RILEY: (he knows he can get Bryan to do whatever he wants with just a little more pushing) Alright, then, if you run with me for a short half hour, I'll go slow, and I'll help you with everything you've got to do.

BRYAN (VO): I knew he wouldn't, but I was too afraid to say no.

BRYAN: Okay, I'll help you out. What are friends for?

The scene fades into the two, in shorts and T-shirts, jogging slowly by the road. They get near a darker area, devoid of people, and something unseen hits Bryan, and he blacks out. The screen fades black.

BRYAN (VO): The next thing I remembered…

Bryan wakes up. We see nothing but his face, with a greenish light on it. He groggily opens his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes open wide He stays still for a second, in shock. Then he quickly gets up from where he is laying, breathing heavily. He sees something on the ground. As he bends to pick it up, we see that it is a tape player, and the tape inside says "play me." He picks it up and presses play. A feminine voice comes from it. This is the voice of AMANDA

AMANDA: (on tape) Hello Bryan. You are the typical "nice guy" wherever you go. You are quiet, you keep your head down, and you never get angry or upset with anyone. When you are treated poorly, you take it quietly. You are polite, and always seem to consider others before yourself. But do you truly consider others before yourself, or are you just to afraid to stand up for yourself and say no, and to advance in your life? Today we will see. If you take a look above you, (While still listening to the tape, he looks up and sees Riley's face and upper torso, with knives in his clothes. He is not bleeding or hurt, but he looks very afraid, and he is bound with chains.) you will see a man, bound but not gagged, hanging from the ceiling. You may know him. He has used you and your fear for years. When he falls, the door will open, but he will not survive.Those knives are stuck in a styrophoam covering over his body, and are not harming him. Yet. But revenge has a price. A path of razors will lead you to the instrument you need. In six minutes, this floor will erupt in flames, and the alcohol on you is flammable. (Bryan looks down at himself and sees that he is indeed covered in alcohol. His eyes widen in fear.) Will you consider this man's life before your own, and die today, or will you save yourself? You must have the courage to hurt yourself to live. The choice is yours, but choose quickly. Time is running out. (end)

Bryan looks frantically around the room, and sees a digital clock on six minutes, not moving. He also sees a string attached to his ankle and to the clock. He puts his fingers in between the wire and his ankle and starts pushing outwards, trying to break it. As he struggles with it, he does not realize that he pulled it, and the clock is now ticking down. He finally breaks it, looks up, and sees the clock is at 5:45. He looks around the room again, and, seeing that he cannot see anything, starts to feel in the darkness around him, as the greenish light only goes about three or four feet in front of him. After some feeling around, he gasps a little and pulls his hand back. There are several shallow gashes in his palm. He pulls it out and gasps again as alcohol drips into the gashes: he wasn't expecting the burn. He reaches out again and feels, lightly raking the top of the razors. His eyes widen in fear and realization. He starts to shake, and slowly stands up. He hesitantly puts his foot over the razors and takes a step. He groans in pain, and takes another step onto the path with another, louder groan. He looks backs at the clock, and sees that he has four minutes and two seconds left. He starts to run, yelling as he goes in the dim darkness. He trips, and screams as his hands and knees hit the floor. He shakily gets back up and runs faster, screaming and moaning. He takes turns and twists, feeling when the razors are gone and having to find them again. Eventually, he sees a small, dim light. He runs toward it, and sees a key on the floor. Panting, he picks it up and runs back.

BRYAN (VO): When I got back, I found out why he wasn't gagged

RILEY: Please! No! I'm sorry for whatever I've done, please don't do this to me! I'm not you're enemy! We can get out of this!

Bryan looks at Riley and then at the clock, which now reads 0:57. Bryan slowly walks, groaning and limping, to the door. He feels for the chain, and, when he finds it, puts the key in the lock, and, still holding it, hesitates.

RILEY: Just let it go! Don't kill me! I've never tried to hurt you! Please! I have a wife! And kids! Don't make them go through this!

Bryan closes his eyes, and hesitantly turns the key. The padlock pops open, and Riley screams, followed by a thud and silence. Blood splatters on the floor. The camera goes back to Bryan, who is quietly sobbing. You hear the door click, and Bryan shakily pushes it and steps out. He is surrounded by a bright light. After adjusting to it, he sees that it is actually fairly dim. He is in a hallway, with a dirty brownish carpet on the floor and sloppily painted red walls, which also look old. A doll, riding on a tricycle rides toward where he is standing. This is BILLY. He recoils slightly.

BILLY: Congratulations. You survived. Things are not always as they seem, are they, Bryan?

Billy returns to lifelessness, and Bryan falls to his knees and into unconsciousness, from knockout gas. The camera then pans to Riley's body. It then shows the clock, which goes to zero, and the floor almost immediately erupts in flames. It goes back to Riley's body, which is now burning. The scene transitions to Bryan waking up with bandaged hands, legs and feet, waking up on a bed.

BRYAN (VO): Then I woke up in my room.

The scene fades back to the hospital, to the psychologist's face.

BRYAN: And it's my fault…

PSYCHOLOGIST: Do you feel like it was your fault that Riley died simply because you did it? Or do you feel that it is your fault because you were the reason he was there in the first place?

Bryan just shakes violently, and doesn't respond.


End file.
